


A New Start

by MinaAvalor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAvalor/pseuds/MinaAvalor
Summary: It would be too much to hope Nori felt the same but a wound & a river may just prove her wrong.





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic post, & I just feel like Nori needs some loving for that awesome hair do & accent!

Sitting on the river bank in just your chemise & underdrawers you thought how long ago it seemed that you came to  
Middle-Earth. When given the option to help the children of Mahal or pass on to the halls of peace, you couldn't help  
but say yes. Many would have thought you wouldn't survive since you were more of a scrapper than a fighter. Thankfully,  
the Ur Family had practically adopted you since the beginning & became more so since learning you had been an orphan  
before coming here. 

Your sun kissed skin, wavy dark chestnut hair, blue eyes & now short stature since arriving in middle earth certainly  
didn't make you intimidating. You looked at your reflection in the water marveling that you had made it this far. Truth  
be told you cared about the line of Durin especially Thorin & the princes but they weren't the main reason you wanted to  
be here. Who would have ever thought you Tara Krischnek would want to love someone so much that you just wanted them  
to be safe for it to make you happy. But you hadn't said anything because you didn't think he would ever settle down  
for someone like you. 

You focused on cleaning the knife wound to your left upper thigh, preparing to bandage it up. You didn't want anyone to  
know you had been hurt. Even though you may have proved you weren't useless you didn't want to lose  
that respect by appearing weak now when others were hurt far worse.  
"You should have Oin look at your leg." A low voice said close to your left, your head whipped up to see Nori looking  
at the cut to your leg with an emotion you weren't sure you could identify.  
"I got it. No need to worry anyone over myself when others need more attention." You replied trying to hide the blush  
you knew was coming to your cheeks feeling your body heat under his gaze as you sat there in your underclothes. 

You watched his boots come into your line of vision as he came to crouch & plop down next to you as you sat on a small  
flat rock. Fighting the flutters in your stomach you looked up to see him intently studying your face as he reached out  
to take the small cloth from your hands, leaning close to you as he ran it in the water before bringing it back gently  
running it over the cut with his fingers sliding over the skin around it leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.  
You tried so hard to control the rapid uptake in your heart beat & the small hitch of your breathing. You saw a  
tenderness in his face & eyes even as his pupils became slightly dilated as he touched your bare skin. 

He took the bandage from your hands & after patting your skin dry he removed a small jar from one of his many pockets  
taking some salve on his fingers he began to gently apply it to the cut, you tried not to wonder what it would  
feel like to have his warm hands running over your bare skin in other areas as a warmth grew in your lower belly.  
"Some of us would worry anyway." He said softly with a slight burr to his voice as he dropped his eyes to focus on  
wrapping the bandage around your leg. When it was done he gently slid his hand over the bandage resting his palm over  
your wound, you could feel the warmth from his hand even through the bandage. 

Before you can stop the words from leaving your mouth you ask "Would you?" Feeling yourself blushing you dropped your face  
to try to hide the emotions playing over your face & the red that you could feel staining your cheeks.  
Two warm calloused fingers come under your chin to raise your face to look into his your breath caught when you  
heard him say "I worry about you more than you would think Treasure." You felt your body rush with warmth &  
pleasure at the name & statement he made.

Gently reaching out with your fingers you hesitated as you came close to his beard braids wanting to run them through  
your fingers, you watched the pleasure in his face as he gave you an imperceptible nod. You felt happiness sing through  
your skin as you felt the silky texture of his hair & the satisfying feeling of the braid as it ran through the pads of  
your fingers, you couldn't help licking your lips while watching your fingers play with his hair. His large warm hand  
caressed your cheek & gently touched the hairs that had escaped your hair tie.

Looking in his eyes you didn't want to ruin it but had to know "Is this something forever for you or am I alone?"  
His face cleared of any worry & a contentment you had never seen before came to his face as you waited for his answer.  
Gently feeling him bring his hand to cup the back of your neck as he brought your foreheads together you could feel the  
warmth of his breath as he said "I would keep my Treasure forever & beyond if you will have a humble thief for that long."  
Knowing no more words were needed you tilted your head up to bring your lips together. Soft & silky, intoxicating,  
you couldn't believe how his lips felt against yours, feeling a zing of electricity you brought your hands to his  
shoulders fisting your hands into his tunic. 

A moan came from his throat sending pleasure pooling through your body as you felt his tongue  
ghost over your lips, you gladly opened to him & met him with your own passion pouring all of your emotions into  
it letting a low whimper escape your throat. When you broke apart you found yourself perched in his lap not entirely  
sure how you got there but quite enjoying the feeling of his hands on your back & hips while you tried to regain your  
breath.  
"Treasure as much as I would love to enjoy all of you, I would suggest waiting until we are able to be in a place less  
dangerous or likely to be intruded on. I want to take my time to treasure you, every noise I can bring from your lips,  
every second of pleasure." He stated, his breath ghosting against your neck as you lean your head on his shoulder.  
"I want for you to lead & I will follow." you murmur into his ear. Drawing back & looking into his face you couldn't  
contain the smile that spread across your face as he asked "Can I braid your hair & claim you as mine?"  
"I was your's from the moment we met & I will gladly let your braid my hair & declare it for all to see."  
Sitting between his legs as his hands carded through your hair as you hummed in contentment it amazed you that even with  
everything you had been through you felt like everything you hoped for was right here in this moment & a new beginning  
you couldn't wait to follow with the dwarrow of your heart.


End file.
